


The Siren

by SilentKiller



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Bella is a good sister, Bella is not a pushover, Canon diverges completely at baseball game, Carlisle and Esme are siblings, Changes to dhampir lore and biology, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Joham bashing, Leah gets the characterization she deserves, Not Canon Compliant, OC-centric but Bella gets her time to shine, Pining Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmet become parents of OC, Slow Burn, So much angst, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, family fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentKiller/pseuds/SilentKiller
Summary: It wasn’t that Bella was hard to please, or that she wasn’t grateful that Charlie still prioritized her. As she looked out the kitchen window to the cozy bonfire, watching her friends and family laughing and enjoying each other’s company, she felt glum. Everyone was pretending the past nine years had never happened, tiptoeing around the hole in their shared psyche, roasting s’mores without any indication of longing or discomfort. It was as if a whole other person had not been an integral part of their lives. As if she was a footnote.Bella was tired of pretending her youngest and only adopted sibling had never existed. And she was tired of pretending it didn’t bother her either.ORBella discovers her sister is a hybrid and doesn't know how to break it to Edward. Good thing said sister comes along to take care of it for her.OREver been frustrated by how Joham and his children were glossed over in the books and movies? You've come to the right place.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen & Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Original Female Character of Color, Carlisle Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen & Original Female Character(s) & Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Nahuel & OFC, Sam Uley/Emily Young, Sue Clearwater/Charlie Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: R's Twilight





	1. Bella

Bella _wanted_ to look forward to living in Forks in a permanent capacity. Yes, Renee deserved to live out her newlywed child-less fantasies, and yes, it was nice to spend more time with Charlie and Sue. And of course, she was excited about hanging out on the rez with Leah and Seth. Seeing Jacob was cool too.

It was easy to pretend things weren’t any different. There were two fishing trips with the Blacks. Quil took all the older reservation kids cliff diving on a warm day, and Bella was tasked with pushing them all in, an obvious effort to make her feel included despite Charlie’s warning to stay away from the cliff’s edge. They went to First Beach right after, and Leah shoved Seth into the water, which made Bella laugh. Quil and Embry doggy-paddled through the waves on worn surfboards they refused to share with anyone but her, but she politely declined. Jacob, in an attempt to get her attention, swore he could make a better sand castle, which prompted an all day competition where the Swan-Clearwater clan focused on sabotaging Jacob’s efforts just so he wouldn’t rub a win in their faces. Paul ended up winning. Typical.

Today, Billy invited them all to a bonfire, citing the need to celebrate Bella’s last day before she starts school at Forks High. They were currently chatting idly while Sue and Charlie worked the grill. Jacob somersaulted more times than was strictly necessary, and Leah ragged at him for trying too hard to impress her stepsister, much to Bella’s chagrin and the adults’ amusement. Desperately wanting to change the subject, Bella volunteered to get started on the dishes, which were piling up already. Seth joined her in the kitchen, oblivious to her need to wallow in embarrassment alone, and asked Bella for homework help later, already counting on Leah to lose patience.

None of the above discounted how _so_ much had changed. Too much even. Leah’s ring finger was lighter where the engagement ring had been. What she lacked in pressurized carbon she made up for in a hardened outlook. “Men are trash,” she had very eloquently told a wary Bella, who had no choice but to nod as Leah had been the one to break the news to her as soon as she picked her up from baggage claim. Sam and Emily were understandably absent whenever Leah was near, but they both made an effort to make Bella feel welcome. After all, she was still his cousin-in-law, and Bella could never say no to Emily’s baking. She had already had to smuggle the sweet treats into Charlie’s cruiser four times now in an effort to spare Leah’s feelings. Bella might’ve asked how he had moved on so quickly, or about that new scar on Emily’s lovely face, still pink on the edges. But she knew neither of those topics was worth the awkward tension. It was more fun to witness their whirlwind romance since they were clearly more well-fitted to each other than anyone could have guessed. The couple seemed content to keep her in ignorance anyway.

Charlie was happy, as was Sue. They were good for each other, and not only because they had put together their fragmented lives. Their first loves were either dead or unrequited, and so they found healing in the other.

Seth was chipper, his baseline emotion, but it was clear he liked having a dad again, if the way he boasted about being the police chief’s kid was anything to go by. His love for life was infectious, and probably the only thing keeping Leah tethered to reality, which everyone was grateful for. These days, being near her was equivalent to being near a bomb with no obvious trigger. Seth was the one to keep her defused.

It wasn’t that Bella was hard to please, or that she wasn’t grateful that Charlie still prioritized her. As she looked out the kitchen window to the cozy bonfire, watching her friends and family laughing and enjoying each other’s company, she felt glum. Everyone was pretending the past nine years had never happened, tiptoeing around the hole in their shared psyche, roasting s’mores without any indication of longing or discomfort. It was as if a whole other person had not been an integral part of their lives. As if she was a footnote.

Bella was tired of pretending her youngest and only adopted sibling had never existed. And she was tired of pretending it didn’t bother her either.

It was no secret that Bella had a degree of separation from her stepfamily. By the time Charlie had remarried, her formative years were over, and with that, her chance to truly bond with Seth and Leah. They still felt like family friends who she only saw on summers and select Christmases.

But with Audrey, it was as easy as breathing. Without her, Forks and its people were stifling. For the first time, Bella understood why Renee had left. Charlie didn’t have enough oxygen.

Bella had the feeling her father would be bothered too if he wasn’t also feeling at fault for _it_ somehow. _It_ being the long distance relationship Audrey had opted to pursue for two years now. In lieu of living with her found family, the youngest Swan was currently studying at the prestigious Keio University in Tokyo, on full scholarship and a generous stipend.

Bella could count on her fingers the number of calls she had received from Audrey. Once when she had landed in Tokyo, and twice for Bella’s birthdays. Charlie had eagerly resigned to taking what he could get. He was alright with confirmation that his youngest was alive and well. She was far from home, but that didn’t make him any less proud of his daughter, the kid genius with a presumably bright future. She was doing the Swan name justice.

Charlie’s boundless optimism baffled Bella, but mostly made her feel selfish. Her sister was undoubtably busy making her mark on the world, but was an occasional visit really asking for too much? _Even Spiderman had made time for Aunt May._ Bella paused, wondering what had prompted this sudden comparison to a fictional character, and superhero at that. Well, they were both geniuses actively doing good and also led very interior lives. Yep, that was it. No heroic basis at all. If Bella was being completely honest with herself, Audrey had always been conveniently near enough to catch her from a fall or slip, just in time to prevent injury. At the very least, she was heroic in the way that kept Bella out of the hospital.

Bella sighed as she shifted through her hoodie pocket, feeling for the cold glass dolphin keychain express shipped from Japan. Rubbing the small yet solid knick-knack was a self-soothing gesture which she had taken to recently, anytime she found herself missing the person who had gifted it to her. The keychain was one of Audrey’s absent Christmas gifts from two months ago, not to be outdone by a Polaroid of a steaming egg fried rice which was currently sitting on Bella’s dresser, or the thumb drive filled with yet another recording of Audrey’s angelic singing. It was the only thing Bella listened to these days.

She wondered if it should aggravate her that no letter accompanied these gifts, like they usually did. Should she be reading into its absence, or the lack of recent calls? Was this a sign that this would be the last bit of interaction her sister was able ( _willing)_ to provide, at least for a while? She also felt annoyed at the mild inconvenience buying a new thumb drive was for her sister, who could have very easily emailed or texted instead. But then again, both were traceable. But why go to such lengths? Was being from such a forgettable town in a forgettable state so embarrassing that she needed to hide her association to them, even though they were family?

Bella knew that last question was harsh and maybe uncalled for, considering her sister was better at showingthan telling. Besides, international shipping rates were no joke, and she wasn’t the only gift recipient.

Charlie had gotten a samurai sword that he joked his underlings would be at the pointy end of if they ever crossed him or the law. Sue had gotten a wireless shiatsu massager that inspired envy in all the parents, especially Old Quil. Seth had gotten a limited edition pack of first edition Pokémon cards in mint condition, as well as an autographed copy of the newest installment in his favorite manga.

Leah had scoffed at the exorbitant amount of effort and money Audrey had put in to please them all and their varying interests, and opted to toss the perfectly wrapped box elegantly labeled _Boro Didi_ * to her pile of unopened trinkets situated in the back of her closet. It grew a bit every major holiday and birthday, and any time they suggested she open at least one, Leah would grind out, “I’ll open them all once she comes back, and not any time before then. If she thinks she can buy my affection to make up for lost time, she doesn’t know me as well as she thinks she does.” Then she’d storm into the house and lock herself in her room, acting more like her absent stepsister's actual age than her own.

Charlie would smile wanly at a despondent Sue as they heard the slam of her door, both knowing it was a lost cause even as they attempted it. Leah had a track record of not taking rejection well, they had no reason to expect her to change now. 

Seth distracted them effectively with his sweet declarations of how thoughtful his gift was and asked Bella to pass out her gifts to everyone next. And that was as far as anyone had ever gone to broaching the topic of Audrey again. No holidays or birthdays had passed by yet. Needless to say, Sue’s birthday was something to look forward to.

_When I start classes tomorrow I might finally stop thinking about her all the time,_ Bella mused to herself as Sue called her and Seth back outside for piping hot chocolate.

Sue raised an eyebrow at her quiet stepdaughter (probably a redundant description in Bella’s case) but chose not to comment as she handed her a mug. The far away look on Bella’s face was not an uncommon sight, but the older and wiser woman had a feeling a certain adopted sibling was making a home in Bella’s thoughts. She felt for her, knowing how close they had once been, and knowing that she had had to justify the manufactured distance to herself as well, and was unsuccessful in doing so. It couldn’t be helped. Audrey had made it very clear in not so subtle terms that they were not to reach out to her.

As the youngest Swan’s former caretaker and stepmother, Sue liked to think she understood. The young girl wanted to find her roots, to see what she had been missing, or at least she assumed. Choosing to pursue a higher education in Asia could not be a coincidence. Bangladesh was a short plane ride away from Japan after all. And Audrey was nothing if not intentional.

Jared and Billy seemed content in knowing she was indefinitely gone, for what it was worth. Her existence had always been controversial, at odds with their ingrained philosophy that all vampires were a danger to humankind and deserving of death. Whether Audrey was more leech or human was still up for debate. Her presence in their lives had given them more questions than answers, and so it was a relief when she had decided to leave.

It wasn’t like Audrey had left a means of tracking her down anyway. The paper trail ended with her plane ticket to Tokyo. The electronic trail ended with a sim card in Charlie’s nightstand. Even if any of them decided to make a concerted effort to reach out to her, they didn’t have the funds or know the languages necessary to take up this task. Charlie was the first to give up, always more concerned with fulfilling Audrey’s wishes than getting his own satisfaction. The Clearwaters, excepting Leah and Seth, had followed, knowing that it would upset Audrey if they didn’t listen. Seth, forever a beacon of positivity, assumed she would be back, because how could she not be? Sam and Old Quil had understood, and Jared and Billy had kicked back, anxiety-ridden no longer. The less leeches Forks had, the less La Push had to worry about.

Sue winced inwardly at this thought. The word ‘leech’ still felt like a slur to her. But she couldn’t argue their logic. They had seen Audrey at her worst, and Sue didn’t have the energy to challenge them on an opinion she couldn’t fault.

Sue turned to look at her family, the four of them that were present, her own mug still untouched. At least they each had only known Audrey at her best. Their naive memories were better than the harsh reality the pack and tribe elders had to contend with.

Bella was oblivious to her stepmother’s parallel trip down memory lane as she sipped at her drink, watching the tiny marshmallows bob up and down as she tipped the mug into her mouth, and continued her own train of thought. What tangible difference did Audrey’s absence have?

No Audrey meant no personal concerts in the middle of the forest, where only Bella and the animals had been avid listeners. _She’s actually more Snow White than Spider-Man,_ a thought which prompted a snort, which then led to her almost choking on the hot beverage. Thankful that only Seth had noticed, she carried on depressing herself. Getting sad on Audrey’s account was a personality trait at this point.

No Audrey meant no trips to all three Port Angeles book stores, where Bella would witness her wow the ownersand clerks with her vast stores of knowledge. Forks’s dwindling biodiversity and other related trivia was surprisingly a crowd-pleaser.

No Audrey meant no more Michelin-star worthy cuisine in the form of home cooked meals, and no more opportunities to help with said meals.

No Audrey meant no more buffers for dealing with Charlie, who always felt slightly out of reach even at his most approachable. He would always be out of his depth with his estranged daughter.

No more Audrey meant no more babying her, even as she was aging faster than milk.

Bella wondered if that last bit should have bothered her more. Why was it that when she met her sister nine years ago, she looked to be five years old but acted eight? And the year after, looked ten but acted fifteen? And why was it that two years ago, she had looked twenty one and acted eighteen? No one, not even Charlie himself, had an answer as to why Adrita ‘Audrey’ Khondokar Swan, fourteen years old on paper, looked to be closer to twice that age. _Benjamin Button but not aging backwards and well-adjusted?_

Before, Bella had never really invested time into wondering how or what her sister was. She was just happy to bask in her presence. But in her absence, the things that stuck out were what _wasn’t_ said or done. Things that could only be pondered on from a few years of distance.

At the basis of every half-baked theory, Bella was certain of absolutely one thing. In the four years before Audrey had left Forks for Japan, at the supposed age of ten, she had stopped coming to the reservation. It hadn’t really mattered to Bella, who felt out of place in La Push anyway, and would latch onto any opportunity to spend time with her baby sister. But now it made no sense.

Why did Audrey always look slightly uncomfortable when Charlie suggested they visit Sue’s place? And why did she tense up at the mention of surfing at First Beach? Any innocuous mention of La Push was met with thinly veiled discomfort. Every invite to anything reservation-related or reservation-adjacent was politely declined.

As Bella sipped the last of her now cold chocolate, she felt a rare streak of determination. She would settle this family mystery once and for all, and this time, she wouldn’t be a pushover about it. Maybe she wasn’t owed the truth as the least physically present sibling, but at least she could fight for it.

First step: enlisting the help of the only other person more obviously frustrated about Audrey’s absence, even if she wouldn’t admit it with a gun to her head. Leah Clearwater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Boro Didi means Big Sister in Bengali, Audrey's mother tongue.


	2. First Impression

As Bella pulled into the school parking lot, she shrank into her seat. She thought she’d have time to brace herself for the attention from her new peers, but the truck windows did very little to shield from their blatantly curious and unyielding gazes. A few moments of privacy was too much to hope for, even this early in the morning. Especially with an absolute beast for a car. At least she got it for free.

The rest of her day went similarly.

_It’s Bella. I’d rather not be in the paper, thanks. Yeah, it’s hotter in Phoenix. Sorry, I told them not to let me play! Sure, I’ll join you guys for lunch._

That last bit was said especially begrudgingly as she counted six heads around the cafeteria table she had obliged herself to join. The seventh, Mike Newton, was currently escorting her to said table, looking as if interacting with this many people was a regular occurrence he looked forward to. _Ugh. Extroverts._ Bella plastered a small smile on her face as… _gym girl, Jessica?_ … made space for her, and silently cheered that her lunch tray hadn’t toppled out of her hands from her trek across the room.

Making friends couldn’t hurt. Fitting in was a thing, right?

“So Bella, you liking Forks so far?” Angela asked. She seemed genuinely interested,even though she couldn’t use what she learned for the feature. Bella was just glad she wasn’t bummed.

“I got to catch up with a few friends in the past week, so that was nice,” Bella said, maybe a little too quickly. She hoped they hadn’t noticed her circumventing the question. It wasn’t really a lie, Quil and Embry were her friends. Kind of. Angela smiled sweetly at her answer, while Jessica’s eyebrows went up at the mention of ‘friends.’

“You have family on the reservation, right?” Jessica asked, already knowing the answer, just not the specifics. Bella nodded. Every Forks civilian not directly involved was mostly out of the loop of the chief’s personal life, just to Charlie’s liking. She knew then that she was tasked to pick up his slack. Bella made a mental note to be petty about it later.

“Yea, I have a stepbrother and stepsister. They live in La Push since Seth still goes to school there,” she said nonchalantly and promptly stuffed her mouth with three fries to hopefully prevent further prying. Wasn’t it rude to talk during a meal? Was she rude for trying to avoid talking to them?

“Did he want you to go to school on the rez with him?” Mike asked.

“We didn’t talk about it actually, everyone kinda assumed I’d come here anyway,” she answered flatly around a mouthful of food, not bothering to address how tone deaf his question was. Even so, having Seth around would’ve been nice, but it’d be hardly fair to ask him to transfer on her account. She smiled inwardly at the mental image of him following her around like a lost puppy as she strolled up and down the halls. Her musings were interrupted by Jessica’s whisper-shouting.

“Don’t look now, but the Cullens are coming in through the back door!” This prompted the boys at the table to groan, and the girls to giggle.Jessica had taken it upon herself to announce their movements to whoever was willing to listen, and at this point not many of them were. Bella shrugged, not caring enough to turn her head and peer discreetly at whoever had walked in halfway through the lunch period. She had more pressing things to think on anyway, like trying to remember so many peoples’ names, and how she would convince Leah to join her in her search for The Truth.

As Jessica rattled off the names and notable traits of each Cullen absent and present, Bella half-listened. Seven of them total. Adopted, but orphaned. Five of them were behind her. Two were working adults in town. One a doctor, the other a florist. The blondes were biological siblings, as were the two eldest. Four of them were dating. So they were the other spectacle in town. Bella’s heart went out to them, again reminded of Audrey. She hoped the spotlight on her dwindled more quickly than it had for them. _Was Audrey the spectacle before them?_ She had been homeschooled though, and no one had mentioned her so far. Interesting. Something to note in her journal, and to bring up with Leah.

“Don’t bother with talking to Edward. Apparently he’s too good for anyone here,” Jessica sniffed, clearly still bitter about her five consecutive rejections, the last being just before Christmas break. She really thought the holly under the doorway would work.

Bella snorted at that. Her? Dating? Funny. It was more likely that her absent sister would come home than it was for her to be in a relationship. The fact that Mike had gotten her to join their table was groundbreaking, and that was platonic. At least on her part.

“No worries, my extracurriculars keep me busy,” she joked, getting a laugh from both girls, and a smirk from Lauren, who hadn’t really looked invested in the conversation until now. She had tried out a pickup line or two on Edward herself their freshman year.

“Is that a euphemism for _other_ boys? Bella, you’re too much!” Jessica cackled, blissfully unaware that it was at her new classmate’s expense. Bella turned bright red. _This_ is what she had wanted to avoid.

“I meant reading and generally trying to stay alive, but sure,” she stammered out, looking around for an escape. She really would prefer they talked about anything else. Literally anything.

“Bella doesn’t have to worry about Cullen anyway, only a freak like him would be able to ignore someone as pretty as you,” Mike snickered.

_Woah_. Bella stilled, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic even though they were in the most spacious room this building had to offer. Angela and Jessica had stopped smiling, though for different reasons.

“That’s a bit harsh, Mike,” Angela said half-heartedly, not wanting to upset the steady flow of comfortable conversation but not wanting to let him get away with his unfair assessment either. Jessica suddenly seemed to find her orange peels very interesting. The rest of the table looked caught between bored and in agreement. Mike scoffed. “Whatever.”

Wait. That was it? That’s all he had to say for his shitty take? No wonder the Cullens stuck to themselves. Bella felt her blood boiling. _What would Audrey do?_

“No Angela, he’s right. I don’t have to worry about Cullen. Never even met the guy. Heck, I don’t even know what he looks like. But I guess I should be worried about the company I keep. Thinly veiled homophobia isn’t really popular with girls in the twenty first century, Mike.”

The table went silent. Mike gawked at her outburst. Apparently, her voice had carried farther than she had meant for it to, because surrounding tables had hushed as well.

Bella pinched her nose. She had already started, why stop now? After all, he had given her so much material to work with, and the injustice of the situation was still racing through her, looking for an outlet.

“I get it, he’s probably the hot guy who can get anyone under him, and you’re insecure because you can’t compensate for how average you look, no matter how hard you try. So you lash out to cope with sharing the same air as him. Newsflash! You can accept that someone is better-looking than you without it threatening your chances of being with someone. Not to mention the fact that _no_ one is obligated to feel a certain way about anyone based on how attractive they are. I’m sorry that you think I’m pretty, because it’s doing us both a disservice. And I _really_ hope your superiority complex doesn’t stem from him being adopted. I’m not even gonna touch that since I assume you have a modicum of common sense and are only cruel enough to give me a backhanded compliment. So until any of what I just said gets through to you, I think I’ll be sitting elsewhere for lunch. Thanks for the eye-opener.” As if on cue, the bell rang. “Oh, and maybe brush up on your insults if you plan on talking shit about anyone else. _Freak_ is a bit pedestrian even for you, but maybe I’m overestimating your knowledge of words more than five letters long. After all, you wouldn’t have time for personal development when you’re so busy trashing others. See you in class, yeah?”

Bella didn’t stick around to hear an answer. She power-walked out of the room, her half-eaten lunch forgotten, still seething. She furled and unfurled her fingers several times, hoping the adrenaline would just take its course. Sure, she could spar verbally, but did her body _have_ to prepare for physical confrontation? It was over before it had begun.

She stopped by the closest bathroom, glad it was empty as she splashed cold water on her very flushed face. She didn’t care to hear an apology from him or his mostly complacent group of friends, if that’s what was about to happen when she left. How much had the Cullens put up with for the past two years? Good grief. Hopefully Biology was going to be uneventful.

Bella was suddenly aware that she had no idea where her next class was, and ground her teeth at how easily she had taken Mike’s escorting for granted. She roped in a nearby sophomore into walking her to the right room. The boy looked intimidated, whether by the fire in her eyes or Mike’s public humiliation, she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

When they finally reached the classroom, she chuckled as she saw him sitting in the middle of the classroom, studiously avoiding her gaze, while their classmates stared openly at her. Great, everyone knew. So much for putting the past forty minutes out of her mind. At least she could be sure he was letting her points marinate in his under-baked brain. She sighed as Mr. Banner simply directed her to sit at the only empty seat left without a word. At least he hadn’t forced her to introduce herself. _I’m Bella, but you can call me the slayer of toxic male ego._

Bella sat down next to her lab partner for the rest of the semester, giving him a cursory glance just so she could file him away to remember for later. At least now she would have more room in her head to remember this guy’s name. Angela’s name was the only one she was okay with not parting with just yet. She had been the only one with the guts to tell Mike to shut up, and Bella could respect that.

Her quick once-over immediately became a thorough assessment. Was this kid a male model or something? That jaw could grate cheese. _I really should’ve finished my lunch._ And his _hair._ She wondered if the color was natural. Renee had attempted to dye her hair a similar color once, but it had looked washed out.

Bella felt exasperated as she finally made eye contact. Of _course_ his eyes were the prettiest shade of black she had ever seen. _Were_ there shades of black? There had to be.

As she opened her mouth, she was again thrown for a loop as he interrupted her. “Thank you,” the insanely attractive Cullen muttered quietly, a voice empty of the arrogance she had expected, and full of velvety sincerity. She promptly shut her mouth and blinked twice. _Huh?_

“For defending me, and my family,” he clarified, his eyes glittering with amusement. 

Bella’s eyes almost popped out of her sockets. _Oh._

And then she _really_ laughed, as quietly as she could behind her fist anyway. To think she had defended this person without even glancing his way even once. His good looks could have been very overstated. She had to give it to Mike, he had been justified in feeling bitter. Who in Forks could compare to the adonis next to her?

“No worries,” she told him, as she turned her attention to the whiteboard, trying to get her bearings from his dazzling presence. 

And then it really hit her. He and his family had witnessed her bleeding heart display. She didn’t know if she was more relieved or mortified in that moment. Her face, ever the traitor, had already turned red again, though not from anger. Bella could only hope he didn’t notice. Then she remembered she hadn’t even introduced herself and reddened further.

“I’m Bella. Which Cullen are you?” He raised both eyebrows and smiled crookedly at her, though his eyes looked tight around the edges. Bella once again found herself wanting to disappear into the center of the earth. She had gone on an entire tirade and hadn’t even known his first name. Of _course_ he felt weird. She was sure Jessica had mentioned it, but she couldn’t be bothered to sift through her memory of The Cursed Lunch Period.

“Edward. Nice to meet you Bella,” he answered, though it looked like it took a lot of effort. Bella smiled and nodded, intent on putting the whole day behind her so she could spare them both from anymore uncomfortable moments. She was glad he didn’t try to make conversation with her for the rest of the period. It gave her a chance to recoup from the most bizarre first day of class she had ever been subject to. It seemed he felt the same, and Bella hoped she hadn’t crossed a line in defending him. She had only know him for a few minutes, but she had the feeling he was the type to grin and bear it. He had thanked her though, so that was a positive takeaway. She tried not to notice how he was angled away from her for the rest of class, or that he was the first out the door.

When the last bell of the day rang, Bella had to pat herself on the back. Verbal altercation notwithstanding, she hadn’t slipped, fallen, or sustained any sort of injury on her first day. That had to count for something. _Audrey would be proud._ She didn’t dwell on that thought as she had a new task to complete before the day’s end. No connection at all to wanting to avoid Leah making fun of her wet face, or Sue trying to baby her. She could schedule in a good cry later, after relaying the day’s events to all three of her parents.

Bella was unaware of the five pairs of eyes that followed her car’s retreat, or that one of them had stopped breathing ever since he had last spoken to her. She was too busy worrying over what to tell Renee about her day, and how to twist the truth so that Charlie and Sue wouldn’t hear about The Cursed Lunch Period either. No need to become the center of Fork's attention. More importantly, she had to ready herself to make the case for the search for The Truth to Leah.

Bella didn’t have high hopes for getting her stepsister involved. Sure, Leah tried to make her feel included in all their reservation shenanigans ( _heh, oxymoron_ ), but all of their interaction had been in a group setting and surface level. Not to mention they only saw each other for two or three months at a time. Living within a few miles of each other would surely pull them together, right?

Bella had always deferred to her baby sister when it came to interacting with others. Audrey was a people person, but even she hadn't had to deal with newly temperamental Leah. _Audrey would still be up for the challenge, why can’t I?_

Where would she even start in convincing Leah that finding out what happened to their sister was worth pursuing? Bella hoped that Leah’s adoration for Audrey superseded her bitterness about the situation. It was all she had to ride on.

If Leah agreed, they could get to work immediately. There really was no time to waste. She would drive straight to the rez, make her case, and Leah could then supplement her plan. Or tell her she was batshit crazy and tattle on her.

Bella decided the latter was worth it. She had nothing to lose. The worst that could happen was Charlie telling her to give Audrey the space she needed, and Sue parroting him. They weren’t very stern parents to begin with. Unlucky for them, a gentle verbal warning wouldn’t be enough to stop her, even if it meant them being disappointed in her.

As Bella passed the ‘Welcome to La Push’ sign, she prayed to whatever god was out there that Leah had woken up on the right side of the bed this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)
> 
> PS. All the Cullens are siblings, just to be clear. I always thought movie Carlisle and Esme looked too much like each other, LOL!


	3. Leah

Leah looked at her watch for the fifth time in the past half hour. She swore the minute hand moved back a minute every time it got to 3 o’clock. At least Bella was going to pick her up soon.

Leah was feeling antsy. For the past month, every little thing was getting on her last nerve. If anyone mentioned her father, she’d leave the room. If a client was ruder than she anticipated, she’d help them through gritted teeth and leave the room. If anyone mentioned Audrey, she’d scream and leave the room.

No one mentioned Sam or Emily anymore, so Leah could stay right where she was. But when they had, she’d break something and then leave the room. Or throw the offending ring at Sam’s dumb face, but that was only possible once.

It wasn’t always this way. Leah liked to think she was a level-headed person, a trait she took from both parents. Charlie and Billy were good influences too. But ever since Sam had suddenly decided he didn’t see a future with her a year ago, Leah was always at a hundred. She didn’t even know she was capable of holding so much hatred and resentment for so long. It would have been impressive if it weren’t so depressing.

Maybe she would have recovered from the rejection if she had someone to distract her in the meantime. A hook up. Maybe a friend with benefits. At this point, an enemy with benefits was alright with her too. Anything to erase the brand that Sam had left.

There were several issues though.

Not many guys were available. And any that were were either friends with her ex fiancé, were her colleagues, or were too scared of her resting bitch face to approach her. The latter was true for guys both on and off the reservation. That was fine with her though. Intimidating a guy away was preferable to opening herself up to hurt again. She wasn’t sure she’d survive a second round.

A fresh wave of resentment hit her. Leah hated that she had invested _so_ much in Sam. Especially her time. She had so much of it now, and not enough hobbies. Fishing and woodwork were built into a Quileute’s itinerary from birth, so those didn’t count. Besides, she hadn’t fished since Harry had died. And building a chair got old pretty fast.

Leah knew she had time to date. She had reasonable working hours and didn’t need to support her family. The life insurance from Harry had guaranteed Seth a sizable college fund, and Sue’s expenses were covered by retirement. Charlie did contribute, but Bella’s child support was no joke. The police chief of a small town only made so much. Leah hadn’t asked, but she was almost certain she made more than him in the past year. Her overtime rivaled his. She had had a fiancé and boyfriend of five years to get over, what did people expect?

So Leah took pride in being the primary breadwinner. In fact, Leah was willing to chip in to Bella’s college fund. But Bella was a smart kid, she’d rack up scholarships easily, maybe even get into an Ivy. And if she was lucky enough, she’d never have to stay in Forks again. Like Audrey.

Leah liked Bella. She wasn’t imposing with her time or words. Sometimes, she even forgot she was there. Besides Seth, she was the easiest to be around these days. They both understood her mood swings without her having to explain it in explicit detail. Audrey included, Leah knew she had really lucked out in the sibling department. It would be nice to get closer to the only Swan left.

A blaring car honk outside the bulletproof windows took her out of her reverie. Speak of the devil.

“Thanks for picking me up kid,” she said as she pulled at the rusted truck door. Leah liked the truck. It had character. And it was funny to see willowy Bella in the huge driver’s seat.

“Any time, how was work?” Bella asked. Her voice was thankfully stable. Good thing too, because Leah would have mentioned it immediately, and the conversation she had both prepared for and dreaded would be happening sooner than she had thought. Although it’d probably be easier on an empty stomach.

“Same old. Foreclosed an old couple’s house, so that was sad.” Leah shrugged. Financial hardship was cutthroat, but she was thoroughly jaded. “How was school?”

Bella was careful to remain unaffected as she answered. “Fine. I hit a guy with a volleyball. He was nice about it. It’s too bad he’s annoying when he speaks about anything else.” She wrinkled her nose, which made Leah laugh in surprise. Bella being annoyed? That was new.

“Let me guess. He say something about how you should be tanner?” Leah drawled teasingly.

“Yea, but so did everyone else. What actually bothered me was his backhanded compliment. He called me pretty but in the same breath called this other kid a freak. All that just because the other kid isn’t looking to date. Isn’t that the dumbest thing you’ve ever heard?” Bella lamented. Leah snorted.

“High schoolers, I swear. Who was the kid shit-talking anyway?”

“Edward Cullen. He’s one of the adopted kids, I think his older brother’s a doctor here? I wasn’t really paying attention, I was trying so hard to remember everyone’s names,” Bella said quietly. Leah was silent too. They both had evidently gone the same direction at the mention of The Word. Adoption felt taboo to even think about. Leah eventually broke the silence.

“Dr. Cullen’s a nice guy. He took care of Mom’s hip replacement, and even took care of the insurance issues for us,” Leah added, eager to move past The Word by thinking of how dreamy Carlisle Cullen was. At the time of Sue’s surgery, Leah was still madly in love with Sam, and Carlisle was a newly minted Forks resident, so he hadn’t crossed her radar in terms of possible hookup material until now. _Hooking up with the town doctor? Sounds like a plan._

“He sounds nice. I only met Edward though, he’s my lab partner.” Bella was also eager to keep talking about the Cullens, so long as she could keep Leah distracted from asking _who_ had done the shit-talking. Downplaying the truth was the only way to get away with her, and by extension Sue and Charlie, not knowing.

“Charlie likes the whole family. He actually checks up on them every once in a while since no social worker can bother to come out here from Seattle. Load of bull, honestly.” Speaking ill of governmental institutions was one of Leah’s other favorite outlets for her anger, a close second to roughhousing.

“Isn’t that a good thing though? It means that they’re a well-adjusted family even without the oversight,” Bella replied, interested in Leah’s take.

“Sure, but it’s a slap in the face to Forks. We’re not worthy of any funding, let alone actual government employees. I’m sure Charlie’s gonna talk your ear off about it if you ask.” Bella turned her head to see Leah smirking. Both already knew that wouldn’t happen. “Too bad he’s the only person who seems to like them. Billy’s hated them from the start. Says he’d never allow them near the reservation, not over his dead body. Personally, I think he’s just lost it.”

Bella furrowed her brow. Why would Billy feel so strongly about the Cullens? “Is he weirded out by them isolating themselves? I get it if they are, the kids here are mean, I’m not surprised the adults are too.” Bella said, feeling very defensive over them once again. Leah didn’t seem to care either way, but it still raised Bella’s hackles a bit.

Leah shrugged as she picked at a loose thread on the handle of her tote. “They aren’t even as isolated as everyone says they are. Their sister, the oldest one, she runs a flower shop in town. One of the guys at work does her taxes, she makes _bank_. Not sure how a hermit would be able to run a successful business. And they were the only people to move here in years. That get’s people talking for sure.”

Leah didn’t mention that Sam got her flowers from that exact shop for their last Valentine’s and anniversary. Seeing the periwinkle branding of Esme’s Arrangements used to make her leave the room too. Charlie was a regular customer, so Leah had to get over it eventually. Especially since Sue got to benefit from his patronage. _Def need to see if the doc’s ready to mingle._

Bella hummed in agreement as they pulled up to the Clearwater home. The scent of rotisserie greeted them as they opened the front door. Dinner would be an affair tonight. Their stomachs grumbled in unison. Leah had a lackluster lunch too.

As they walked into the kitchen, Sue met up halfway to shower them with plentiful hugs and kisses. “How are my favorite girls?” Sue practically exclaimed. She was enthusiastic today.

“Mom, we’re fine. Now let Bella go, she has cooties she needs to wash off.” Leah sniggered as she maneuvered herself out of her mother’s arms and went up to her room, blazer hanging off both shoulders, determined not to show her face until dinner. This left Bella to face Sue’s affection alone. She did let Bella go, but not before tucking a strand of mahogany hair behind her ear and patting her cheek.

“I’m not letting Leah answer for you. How was your first day?” Sue steered them into the living room for a mother-daughter sit down. Bella chose the loveseat for them.

“Good. The teachers are nice. I’m ahead in science and math. I don’t have a lot of homework for the rest of the week either,” Bella answered easily. She had prepared this slightly more positive response on her way to the bank. She knew she needed to ease Sue’s worries about her acclimating to Forks, but also because Charlie would hear this answer second-hand. He might be first in the chain of command at work, but not in the Clearwater household.

“That’s good to hear. How are your classmates?” Bella was still getting used to having undivided attention from a parent. Charlie was never here, and Renee could never focus. Sue was always present, and always held eye contact. Bella slipped one restless hand into her pocket, and the other underneath her thigh. Sue didn’t comment on her asymmetric stance. She did think it was cute though.

“They’re fine. I’m thinking of joining the literary magazine. Seems interesting.” Bella had also prepared this answer. She’d even grabbed last semester’s edition from her English teacher’s desk before heading out. Sue hummed in approval.

“That’s great! They’d love your input,” she praised honestly. Bella was a bright student. It was nice to see her making an independent effort to integrate, even thought it meant compromising the quality of education she was subject to. There was only so much Sue or Charlie could push her from home. And Sue was all but willing to supplement Forks High’s lackluster curriculum.

The oven timer went off. Bella’s grip on the dolphin slackened marginally. Part one of the interrogation was over. Two more to go.

“I’m gonna check on that chicken. I won’t heckle you anymore, go clean up and grab a snack.” Bella did just that. Sue didn’t comment on how she grabbed three breakfast bars, or how quickly she bound up the stairs to her room.

Dinner came around. It was nice. Bella didn’t have to speak. Seth, Leah, and Charlie talked sports. Sue talked gardening and investments. Bella geared up for her father to address her, knowing it was only a matter of time.

“First school day, huh?” Was his elegant attempt. He promptly bit down on some green beans as he looked at his daughter across the table. Around a mouthful, he followed up, “How was it?”

“Good.”

“Make any friends?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good. Did you call your mother yet?”

“No, I will before bed.”

“Okay, just make sure you do.”

And that was that. If the Clearwaters thought it weird how short and to the point this conversation was, no one mentioned it. They had had a week to get used to the clipped back and forth.

It was Seth’s turn with the dishes, so Bella had nothing to use as a distraction from talking to Leah. She and Charlie would be leaving to the Swan residence in a few minutes. This was her chance. Bella knocked on Leah’s bedroom door.

“Seth, ask me for homework help tomorrow dude. Not in the mood.” Oof. She was preemptively not gonna like this conversation, but Bella was prepared for this to happen.

“Sorry to disappoint, it’s me.” Leah opened the door then, gesturing for her to walk in. Bella felt honored and humbled all at once. Not many got the opportunity to enter her room without facing any vitriol. Not to mention how impeccably decorated her room was. Dark neutrals and comfy furniture littered the space. This was definitely a well-to-do banker’s bedroom.

“What’s up, kid? I doubt it’s anything school-related so spill.” Leah patted her bed. Bella sat on the edge with very upright posture, already feeling apologetic for what she was about to do. Nothing like ripping open an old wound.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Bella started, smiling sheepishly as her sister laughed.

“Yea, I gathered.” Leah made herself comfortable by resting on her elbows.

“Things in Forks have been weird for a while.” Leah paused her movements, but kept her face neutral.

“That’s a given, but what do you mean?” Bella wanted to keep up this pace but it had to be said eventually.

“Audrey,” Bella whispered. Oh, but Leah heard.

“If you’re here to reminisce about someone who doesn’t give enough of a shit to show her face around here anymore, I can’t do that with you.” Leah stood up abruptly, opening her door again. Bella knew she was being dismissed.

“Leah, I’m not asking you to remember her, I’m asking to find out what happened to her.”

Leah looked at her then, really looked at her. Bella felt the overwhelming urge to cut off the super intense eye contact, but she knew this was a battle of wills she had to win with and without words. She could feel the impassioned speech forming itself before it left her mouth. This would be her second monologue of the day. A record.

“Think about it. You, me, Seth. The three of us have no idea why she hasn’t come back. Charlie and Sue are pretending to be okay about it for our and each other’s sakes, but do you really buy that she’s so busy studying and working that she can’t make time for us? The same Audrey who cried when you broke your arm? The same Audrey who was so attached to my hip every time I visited? The same Audrey who helped Charlie heal from Renee? The same Audrey who worships Sue?” Bella was in her face now. She was careful not to mention gifts. That was no longer in Leah’s set of love languages.

Leah should’ve screamed and left the room. But Charlie was downstairs, Bella was being weirdly insistent, and Leah didn’t have enough fight in her. Not anymore. She sighed audibly.

“What’s your plan?”

Bella blinked. And she blinked again. “I- is that a yes?”

“Yes, you dork. Now tell me your plan, if you even have one,” Leah crossed her arms.

Bella smiled as if Leah had just told her that Audrey was coming home. And honestly, the sight warmed Leah. Even though Bella had majorly triggered her just now, she was alright. But nothing could have prepared her for what came out of her sister’s mouth next.

“We need to break into Charlie’s office.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I did say this would be a slow burn though. Get ready for Nancy Drew-esque mystery-solving and heists possibly.
> 
> Comments & kudos help me to not be depressed. Be my Prozac.


	4. Blue's Clues

It was 11 AM on a Saturday. Bella pulled in to the station parking lot, feeling embarrassed as a few loitering officers turned to look, but then remembered she was literally the chief’s daughter. Time to use that privilege for once. She walked in through the front door with an air of importance she didn’t really believe she had.

As Bella signed in with the clerk, Charlie was walking out of his office, coffee in hand. He didn’t see her as he turned away and went further into the hall, passing through a door on his left. From what Bella could remember of her two prior visits as an eight-year-old and thirteen-year-old, the restrooms were all on the right side of the building. Hopefully whatever was in that room, probably lunch, kept his attention for at least ten minutes.

The clerk tried to make small talk, and Bella obliged out of a need to not leave a bad impression. Sure, she was probably committing a felony, but the least she could do was pretend to be an upstanding citizen on Charlie’s behalf. Thankfully, the nice old lady was the same one Bella had met on previous visits, so it only lasted about thirty seconds before she directed her to his office. No other personnel, familiar or otherwise, were in the hallways to distract or discover her. The coast was clear.

Leah was at home, as was part of the plan, her phone at the ready. They didn’t need to raise eyebrows by having her walk in with or in substitute of Bella. As much as she liked Charlie, she wasn’t the type to visit her stepdad on lunch breaks. Everyone knew that much. And as adventurous as she was, she definitely didn't want to play second fiddle by being alookout from the car. Bella knew that much.

She was glad to find the metal door unlocked, and closed it gently behind her. Now where would a police chief keep almost decade-old documents about his adopted daughter?

She surveyed the room. His non-uniform jacket hung on a wooden coat rack, along with his police cap. Plaques, certificates, and photo ops with state and city officials were artfully framed on one wall. Another held a map of Forks and surrounding townships. Yet another held a cork board tacked with miscellaneous tasks and contacts. Bella didn’t stare at the mess of thumbtacks, scribbles, and thread for long, she didn’t need tunnel vision.

The floor was covered in threadbare gray carpet, unlike the linoleum flooring she saw in the lobby. His desk, solid pine and a gift from Harry, was pretty bare. Not surprising considering the practically nonexistent crime rate. Or maybe he was a minimalist. All she could see was a gilded name plate, a pencil holder, and framed pictures of their blended family.

Bella paused to look at Audrey’s toothy smile. The first photo they took together, on Christmas nine years ago. Both wore ugly sweaters knit by Sue, Audrey’s with Rudolph, Bella’s with Frosty. Audrey’s arms were thrown around Bella’s torso, as if she was afraid she’d disappear. _Should’ve been my arms around her instead._

Bella knew Charlie missed Audrey. She had claimed as much to convince Leah. But honestly, sometimes it was hard to tell. After Audrey had left, it was like business as usual. He’d be sad enough to express he was sad, but then he’d bounce right back. Besides the photos, keeping a tiny shrine to her things in the garage must’ve been enough to tide him over.

Bella moved on to his drawers. Nondescript papers and folders were crammed in. No labels, no indication of importance. A quick skim of the contents told her that they were all civilian complaints. Nothing worth her attention, or Charlie’s apparently. Shoving it closed, Bella focused on the file cabinet underneath his desk, a lock the only obstacle.

It wasn’t a match for Bella’s bobby pin. She sighed in relief. _So it doesn’t only work in the movies_. Inside, files conveniently labeled ‘Classified’ were organized alphabetically. After some sifting, success. A file labeled ‘Khondokar’ in tiny block text.

Bella’s hands shook as she grabbed her phone. She couldn't believe her luck. Hopefully the shots wouldn’t be blurry beyond comprehension. She tried not to be too alarmed by what she read. There was so much to get through.

Leah and Bella had made some ground rules. They would share their findings and theories only after gathering all the evidence they could get their hands on. And all evidence was to be documented on their phones. Physical copies would be a dead giveaway.

As Bella clicked the cabinet closed, Charlie walked by, but didn’t stop by the door. Bella stilled underneath the desk at the sound of passing footsteps. No need to blow the whole operation by making a rookie mistake by panicking and peeking at whoever it was. She waited a whole three minutes before moving again. It gave her time to get her heartbeat at a reasonable rate.

After a quick text to Leah and a massage for her surely bruised knees, Bella situated herself on the comfy cushioned chair in the corner of the room. She schooled her face into one of nonchalance as the door swung open. Charlie.

“Hey kid, Sheila said you stopped by. Hope you weren’t waiting too long.” He was apologetic, but also confused. She hadn’t mentioned stopping by last night or this morning.

“Hi Ch- Dad, no worries. I was only here a few minutes anyway. Did you have lunch yet?”

“Actually, I did. I wish you would have told me though, kinda busy right now. I could’ve taken you to the diner,” he said, sheepish but also bashful about his daughter wanting to have lunch with him.

“That’s okay, I had a big breakfast. I thought I’d surprise you but I figured you might be held up by something important. Raincheck for tomorrow?”

“That’s great! I mean- sounds good. And grab a bagel from the conference room before you head out. It’s right next door. Even if you’re not hungry.” And with a shy smile and wave closed the door on himself, leaving her alone.

Bella knew she was using him. She wondered what circle of hell she fell under for misleading her estranged father for information about her estranged sister. _He’s not even technically estranged anymore, you live together._ For the first time since conceiving of the idea of ‘breaking in,’ Bella felt like the shittiest person alive.

As she left the station with a strawberry cream cheese bagel hanging out of her mouth, Bella also felt accomplished. Phase one was a success.

* * *

It was 11:30 PM on a Monday, two days after Bella’s excursion. She was in school, probably learning. Leah pulled into the port, hoping the ‘treasure map’ she had found among her dead dad’s things wasn’t just an amateur attempt at cartography. Leah didn’t even know what she would find at the quickly scrawled X. The further on she drove through the completely identical freight containers, the shadier the situation felt. She hoped this was worthy of taking her first sick day in two years.

As she slowed her sedan in front of what she was sure had to be her destination, a port worker followed her in his abomination of a truck.

“Need any help, lady?” He had to yell over the ear-shattering noise of a busy port on a weekday.

“You think you can open this up for me?” She yelled back. She hadn’t thought to bring bolt cutters, or any sort of helpful contraption really. All she had on her was a pocket knife and a spare tire.

“I’m gonna need to see proof of ownership first. Especially since that thing has been laying here forever. Can’t just have anyone loop in, ya know?” He spoke quieter this time, turning off his engine and walking towards her, clipboard in hand.

“Forever? How long would you say?” Leah was interested now. This had to be relevant to Audrey somehow.

“We call this thing the Orphan. It’s been five, six-ish years. Been debating opening it myself, actually. We have a record if ya’d like to see who’s had access. But first, let’s make sure _you_ have access.” He held his hand out for identification.

“Funny thing, this was my dad’s. He’s dead. Six years dead. This thing wasn’t mentioned in his will, or as part of his estate. How do we get around that?”

“Tell ya what, bring me his death certificate and any record of his ownership and I can transfer it to ya. Sound good?” Leah scratched her chin. Was this worth strong-arming her way through? _Yes._

“I actually have his hand-drawn map of the whole port. He wasn’t exactly open about owning freight containers, you get me? And I really would prefer to not have to drive two hours back home just to hand you a piece of paper proving he’s dead. How ‘bout you make both our lives easier by transferring ownership now?” Leah handed him her ID, the map, and underneath, a hundred dollar bill.

Leah knew she had over-bribed when he smiled wide enough to reveal all of his rotted teeth. _Ah well, whatever gets the job done._

It took him all of twenty minutes to get the designated container-opening guy to come around. It was an underwhelming experience. They left her with a bullhorn, instructing her to call out her container number when she was done. At least privacy was part of their policy.

Leah hadn’t really had any expectations for what she would find. Maybe abandoned family heirlooms, trinkets from Harry’s college years, vintage car and motorcycle parts.

What greeted her instead was a burlap sack filled with suspicious-looking gray powder, a metal chest with a heavy padlock, a yellowing notebook/journal filled with Harry’s handwriting, another notebook filled with a child’s handwriting, and a book titled ‘Quileute History and Legends.’ No author, no ISBN either.

Leah hoped it was more promising than whatever supernatural bullshit Billy spouted about their tribe’s origins. Her own father surely had more credibility. He had never seemed to care for whatever mythology Billy had convinced the tribe elders of, even though he had shown up to all the meetings.

She ventured inside, phone flashlight in full effect. The floor inside held scuff marks, as if furniture had been dragged around at some point. Some parts of the wall were more rusted than others, but the roof showed no evidence of leaks. _This just gets weirder and weirder._ Leah took a photo of each item in its original spot and the strange state of the container before making space for her new possessions in her trunk.

After some deliberation, Leah called out on the bullhorn.

The port worker who was a hundred dollars richer was more than eager to serve her in any way possible. “Anything else we can do for ya, lady?” Leah nodded.

“I don’t need the container anymore. Sell it. Keep it. Whatever. I took what I need, thanks.” And without waiting for a response, she drove away. Phase two was complete.

* * *

Bella sat alone in a corner of the cafeteria again, closest to the entrance. It was clear she wasn’t welcome back to the crowded lunch table she had frequented that one time, but that was completely fine with her. It was easier when people let her know they didn’t like her. That way she didn’t have to pretend to know their names.

Maybe she had overreacted a little, but she wouldn’t apologize when she knew everything she had said rang true. Mike was now rendered useless when it came to making eye contact with her, which gave her some satisfaction since he was caught staring more than once. Proving once again he wasn’t just an idiot, but a spineless one.

It only took a week for Bella to discover how truly isolated the Cullens were. They always grouped together for lunch, as they were now. No one from the general Forks student populace even interacted with them. At all. They probably found it easier that way too. Bella suddenly realized she was making eye contact with none other than Alice Cullen. She knew their names now, and she had been caught staring. Again.

Alice grinned at her before looking to her siblings again, this time talking animatedly as opposed to sitting in content silence as she had before. Bella blushed. This was becoming a habit. She needed to space out in a less embarrassing way. She _was_ thinking about them though, so she couldn’t fault them for noticing when she was so obvious about it.

And how could she not think of them when Edward Cullen had not come to school ever since her first day?

The second day he was gone, Alice walked up to her with Jasper in tow. Bella was actually making her way to their cafeteria table before their other siblings showed up since she could only work up the courage to hold the attention of two of them at a time. They were _so_ intimidatingly beautiful. Otherworldly, even.

“Hi Bella! Edward actually caught a stomach bug, it might take a while for him to get better. We got him his assignments too, so you don’t have to ask. Thank you though! Double thanks for standing up to Mike! That was really awesome of you!” Alice sprung on Bella, practically hopping in place. Every sentence felt like an exclamation.

Bella blinked. How had she answered both her questions without her even asking them? She then realized Alice was actually waiting for a response.

“Uh, thanks for letting me know. I hope he feels better. And it really was nothing, Mike had it coming.” With that, Bella walked away. And then proceeded to berate herself for not saying goodbye properly. That was her second and only other interaction with a Cullen. Until she had been caught time and time again, just blatantly staring at them. How was she any better than Mike if she kept treating them differently?

It was also weirdly coincidental how Edward Cullen was out of commission ever since her first day. Maybe he was more embarrassed and annoyed than he let on?

Bella shook her head as her phone vibrated. A text from Leah:

** Phase 2 success, but not sure if Audrey related tbh. Will share tonight. Sleep over at your place?  ** Followed by:

** Telling mom we're watching a movie so dwa an alibi. Send snack requests.  ** Followed by:

 ** Is it just me or does it feel like all this info is so easy to come by? Just some paranoid thoughts as I wait at a red light.  ** Bella chuckled. And replied:

 ** I claim the bolster. Anything salty/savory. Gummy bears okay too.  ** Followed by:

 ** Agreed. Idk why, but it feels like we’ve stepped underneath a guillotine. Just some anxious thoughts as I wait for lunch to end.  ** Leah’s quick reply:

** Fine. Only bc you reminded me of gummy bears. Maybe it’s instinct. Nature’s way of telling us to stop. See ya. **

The bell rang. As Bella collected her things and preemptively planned for phase three, Alice frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck, I know. Next chapter is a banger though, promise. I just love writing for Leah so much. Might just fuck around and make her imprint on Bella. Jk jk LOL. Look forward to more Edward too. Carlisle might take a while, bear with me. We need to work through the angst before the big romantic breakthrough(s), we have yet to meet Audrey after all. Still debating on if Edward and Bella even make sense for my fic tbh, but assume they are endgame for now. 
> 
> Big preesh for all all the subs, kudos, and comments! Keep 'em comin' :)
> 
> PS. A bolster is a long pillow that you wrap your whole body around when you sleep. I finally learned the name for what this was thanks to a post on the Subtle Asian Traits FB group. The more you know! *cue jingle*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are two of my vices. Spoil me as you see fit ;)


End file.
